


Never Have I Ever

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Ramsay is His Own Warning, SMUUUUT, Smut, Truth or Dare, fic request, school au, smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Hey! Since requests are open again, can I ask Ramsay Bolton x fem!Reader SchoolTime!AU when while playing 'Never have I ever' reader says that she'd never had an orgasm, because her shitty ex-boyfriend was too soft and too busy with his own pleasure, and Ramsay, who has a secret crush on her for some time now, is more than happy to show her all the pleasures of rough sex





	Never Have I Ever

It’s two in the morning. 

You sat upright in your bedroom feeling the tears coming down your face. One brushed by your lip, and it tasted salty. You inhaled in and held it for a moment. Calming down was the only way you were ever going to get to sleep. Your eyes felt heavy, and it was hard to breathe.

Break-ups were hard. No, your math homework from Wednesday was hard. This was hell.

A pebble hit your window. And then another one. And then another one. And then another one. You thought if you ignored it he would go away. And then another pebble hit your window. You wiped the tears off your face, and threw open the window as hard as you could.

“GO AWA—Ramsay?” you lowered your voice when you saw him. His torn hoodie covered most of his face. He held a bag of greasy food with a couple of large sodas in his hand. 

“Can I come in?” he spoke in a normal voice. He slurped the large soda and waited.

“What are you doing here? Do you know what time it even is?”

“I am aware of the time. I have a cellphone,” his tone was not lost on you. Ramsay had always been a smartass with a mouth. He was always a terribly awful asshole of a friend. Sometimes you wondered if his posse kept him around because they were scared of him. Hell, sometimes you were scared of him. 

Nonetheless, he stood in by your dad’s bar in the basement, slurping away on the large soda. He sniffed and itched his nose without saying anything. Ramsay stared away at you in your pajamas. Not that you minded. It was only a big tee shirt and shorts. 

“So,” he started for you.

“So what?” you responded.

“Are you going to talk about it or what? Do I have to bring it up for you?” Ramsay said. Your chest hurt again, thinking about it.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you crossed your arms and turned away from him. 

“You’re being stubborn,” Ramsay chewed the greasy burger, talking with his mouth full. “He’s a stupid guy. You’re hurt. And I’m here. Let’s talk about it.”

“I said no,” you said. You had a rough week. First, it was the break up. Then it was the aftermath. People stared at you and the rumors began. Nasty rumors. ‘He was totally cheating on her.’ ‘She didn’t put out.’ ‘I heard he only went out with her on a dare.’ More and more of the words of sheep entered your ears. Ramsay groaned.

“All girls talk about it how boys never listen. How all you want is talk about your day, and here I am offering that to you. I brought food. And you don’t want to talk about it?” Ramsay grabbed a bottle from underneath your dad’s bar. “Bullshit.”

“What are you doing with that?” you watched Ramsay open the bottle and take a first swig. He inhaled sharply and smiled.

“We’re playing a game.”

“Oh no, I don’t like your games.”

“Then you’re going to talk.”

“No.”

“Then we play,” Ramsay poured you a small glass of the clear liquid. You could smell the strong drink from inches away. You cringed. “I am going to make a statement. If that statement is true don’t drink, if it is false you drink. Let’s start with something simple. Never have I ever been to Paris.”

You stood still, not drinking. “I don’t get the point of this game.”

“You’ll see. Your turn. Make a statement that is true about you, but not true about me.”

“Never have I ever,” you sighed. “Punched someone in the face.” 

“Atta girl,” Ramsay took a swig of the vodka. “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

“What? But—

“Drink,” His crooked smile watched you unwillingly take a swig. It burned the back of your throat. You wondered why the popular and bad kids drank. This tasted awful. Now, you understood. 

“Never have I ever been in the backseat of a cop car.”

“That was one time!” Ramsay retorted. He sighed and took a swig. “Fine. Never have I ever been to a One Direction concert.”  
“That’s not fair!” you nudged him. Ramsay chuckled a bit and caught your eye. Both of you stopped for a moment and he smiled at you. You had only been friends, but you noticed he’d been smiling with you more often than with anyone else. He bit his lip, wetting it slightly.

“Drink.”

You took another swig of the vodka. It still burned your throat and mouth, but this time you felt different. More confident. More daring. You continued the game.

“Never have I ever went down on a girl,” you smirked.

“Shame you haven’t,” Ramsay smirked back, seeing where you’re going with this. “Never have I ever been tied down and fucked.” You sat there, not taking a single sip of your drink. Ramsay stared and chuckled for a moment.

“What’s so funny?” you asked. 

“Go on, drink,” Ramsay said, gesturing to your glass. 

“But it’s true,” you said, starting to remember your relationship. “I haven’t been tied down and fucked. Actually, we only did missionary.” You looked down and away from Ramsay. You felt ashamed admitting that to him. Only your best friend knew how normal the sex was between you and your ex. Ramsay narrowed his eyes and sat closer to you.

“Jacob told me that he tied you up one night and fucked your ass. Was that a lie?”

“Yes,” you started. “Jacob only did what he liked and nothing else. He liked missionary. So we only did missionary.”

“But you came right?” Ramsay asked. “He always bragged how you would call out his name while you came.” You shook your head no, setting down the drink.

“I never have,” you admitted.

“What?” Ramsay sat closer, your knees touching. “Not even once? Has he even fingered you?” You shook your head again. You felt hot. Sex was never a fun thing for you to talk about. All Jacob ever wanted was his own pleasure, and all you wanted to do was make Jacob happy. Who cares if sex wasn’t fun for you? At least Jacob was happy. You felt the tears forming and you wiped them away.

“I’m sorry. We can continue playing the game if you want. I’m sorry,” you told Ramsay, picking up your glass. Ramsay touched your wrist and put the glass back down again.

“No, we don’t. I have a better idea,” you watched Ramsay’s smirk form again as his hand slid up your thigh. 

“What are you doing?” you asked, watching his hand go further up your thigh and closer to the hems of your shorts. Ramsay brought his face close to yours. You could smell the cigarettes he smoked earlier off his hoodie.

“Giving you what you need,” Ramsay kissed you hard. His hands went under your shirt and you pushed him away.

“Wait, Ramsay, what’s going on here?” your hands on his chest. You could feel him breathing hard. He leaned forward.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” Ramsay’s smug face turned into something awfully mischievous. “Why Jacob and I don’t get along, why I’ve been spending time with you, why I’m here now. Put the pieces together, you precious idiot.” 

“You like me?” you guessed at it. It felt more like a gamble or a chess move rather than a guess. Ramsay kissed you harder again, lifting you up from your seated positions to against the wall. You could feel his hands wrapped around your waist. His thumbs pressing against your sides. Ramsay pulled away from the kiss only slightly.

“Like is a very weak word to describe how I feel for you, hun,” Ramsay kissed you again, shoving his tongue in your mouth. He was rough and aggressive with it. He fought for dominance and won. His hands clawed at your sides. One of them explored your braless chest, kneading the breast back and forth. You moaned and remembered where you were.

“We can’t do this here. My parents could hear us,” you told him. Ramsay continued to lift your shirt over your head. Your breasts now exposed to him. 

“That’s the point of rough sex, Y/N. I want people to hear you,” Ramsay’s lips met your breasts. His mouth licked and nuzzled them. You smiled and moaned more. Jacob never thought to put his mouth on your chest. In fact, your pleasure never crossed his mind, but that didn’t matter now. 

Your hands grabbed at Ramsay’s hoodie. Seeing what you wanted, Ramsay threw his hoodie off and then his shirt. His muscular body was hard to the touch. You pulled him along towards a billiard table. You jumped up and sat at the edge of it. You took Ramsay’s face in your hands and kissed him more. Ramsay nuzzled in your neck and his fingers played with the edge of your shorts.

You slipped them off, but once you touched your underwear Ramsay stopped you.

“No, those stay on,” Ramsay’s fingers held the fabric to the side while his fingers went inside. You let out a mall gasp. “This feels good, doesn’t it? To be touched? To be desired like this? It’s better isn’t it?”

You nodded your head and enjoyed Ramsay’s two fingers making their way in and out of you. Your felt Ramsay’s lips trail their way down until his tongue flicked at your clit. Ramsay slowly swirled his tongue around it. You closed your eyes and focused on the newest sensations Ramsay created for you. His fingers pumped against you now while his mouth sucked against your clit.

“Say my name,” Ramsay said.

“Ramsay,” you giggled. “This is fun.” You let out other gasps of joy when Ramsay stuck his tongue inside your folds.

“Say I’m better than Jacob,” he told you. Ramsay licked your entire area, and lapped it like a thirsty dog.

“You’re so much better than Jacob!” you said louder than you intended. 

“Good, you’re all wet now,” Ramsay stood up. “Now, the real fun begins.” Ramsay grabbed at your throat and threw you on the ground. He grabbed your hair from the behind and pulled hard on you. Your head tilted back and your body arched. You heard a rustling of clothes and then Ramsay’s cock entering you from behind. 

It was new. It felt raw. It felt carnal. Ramsay held your head back while he fucked you from behind. You could hear the skin hitting skin creating a type of rhythm. Ramsay had all the control and action while he thrusted into you. You felt something awaken in you. Maybe it was a new concept. Maybe it was always there, sleeping dormant, but you wanted control. You wanted to feel primal too.

You started to move your body to go faster with Ramsay. You heard him darkly chuckle.

“I knew there was a little slut in there somewhere,” Ramsay thrusted into you harder. His hand wrapped around the back of your neck. He pulled you back up. Ramsay laid down, pulling you on top of him. “Show me. Show me the slut.” 

You smiled as you lowered yourself onto his penis. His eyes dilated watching you move your hips back and forth on him. At first, his hand rested on your hips, feeling how your skin moved against his. You watched his face for every reaction you could. Every time you moved, he grew bigger, harder, and deeper. This time you were in control. This time you had power over him.

Until his hand wrapped your throat again. He pulled you closer to him and squeezed. “Fuck harder. Do it.”

You felt air leaving you while he squeezed. It burned and watered your eyes. Ramsay took his thumb and rubbed your clit as you bounced up and down on him. You could feel pressure building up inside of you. It felt intense and wonderful. 

Ramsay shoved two fingers inside your mouth. You gagged and drooled all over his chest. Then you sucked his fingers like you would suck his cock. Ramsay breathed hard and his face was serious.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Ramsay inhaled sharply. “You’re almost there. You’re tight as fuck around my cock. I’m gonna make you cum, Y/N.” Ramsay squeezed hard around your neck and slapped your ass to make you work harder against his cock. The pressure tightened inside of you, like a gear winding up to be released. 

“Ramsay, I’m going to—

Then it happened. It didn’t feel like fireworks. It didn’t feel like a cherry popping. It felt like a release you’ve been waiting a long time for. Your legs tensed up and shook. Your eyes closed and focused on every sensation beneath you. Ramsay took your body and forced it to the ground. He took his cock and fucked you the hardest he could into the basement carpet. Your felt the burns on your back. Ramsay pulled out and released himself on top of you. His cum spread across your torso.

Ramsay watched your eyes dilate. He awoke something inside of you. Something impure. Jacob may have taken your virginity, but Ramsay ruined you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my works, please visit [ https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ ] Have fun! Feedback is also appreciated whether it would be praised or hated.


End file.
